


Слово, которое ты никогда не произнесешь

by thett



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: про тот самый кадр с лио из артбука (сапоги, шортики, ремни и колодки на руках)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Kudos: 5





	Слово, которое ты никогда не произнесешь

\- Ему слабо.  
\- Не слабо. Это босс, ему вообще ничего не слабо.  
\- Слабо. Это босс, он до такого не опустится.  
\- А меня вы спросить не хотите? - поинтересовался Лио, втекая из темноты коридора в кое-как освещенную спальню.  
Они встрепенулись, как птицы взлетают из разворошенного камнем гнезда. В руках у Геры была стопка винтажных фотокарточек. Древних - как и все в заброшенном поместье, где они нашли приют. Обитые велюром диваны едва стояли на поеденных жуком-короедом ножках. На королевского размера кроватях засыпали целыми семьями. В ванной комнате, не сталкиваясь локтями, поместились все дети - и Лио, помогавший им отмываться от въевшейся грязи и спасавший от падения на мыльном полу.  
Он потряс головой, сгоняя остатки воды с волос; требовательно протянул ладонь. Гера помялся, Мейс толкнул его локтем, вырвал стопку и вложил в руки Лио. Сверху лежала затертая карточка: на фоне игривых декораций сидит на коленях модель. Ее длинные волосы прикрывают грудь, голова отвернута в сторону, на губах - улыбка Мона Лизы. Одета модель в пышные короткие панталоны. Руки и ноги опутаны черными лентами. Кроме лент и панталонов на ней ничего.   
Мейс и Гера, ведомые безупречным чутьем, нашли в хозяйской спальне коллекцию порнографии.  
\- Это? - приподнял бровь Лио.  
\- Слабо, - повторил показания Гера, как будто Лио здесь не было.  
\- Не слабо, - сказал Мейс, - глянь, как смотрит. Как босс, когда задумается.  
Лио критически осмотрел снимок. Отдаленное сходство между ним и моделью в самом деле угадывалось. Не в чертах; скорее в выражении лица.  
\- Не будет босс в такое одеваться, - сказал Гера, - у нас и лент таких нету.  
“Ну ленты, допустим, не проблема”, - подумал Лио.  
После душа - первого за недели - настроение у него было расслабленным. За такие разговоры их обоих следовало наказать как минимум тремя нарядами на кухню вне очереди. Но прежде чем наказывать, следовало достоверно выяснить, за что.  
\- То есть кроме лент тебя ничего не смущает, - сказал Лио.  
Гера поперхнулся.  
\- Его все смущает, - прокомментировал Мейс, - Гера в курсе, что ты не пинап-модель, босс.  
\- То есть ты думаешь, что я пинап-модель, - бровь Лио ползла все выше, - раз полагаешь, что мне не слабо.  
В животе спиралью раскручивалась ярость, приглушенная доверием к ним, его ближайшим людям, заменившим Лио семью, и деленная на неудовлетворенное желание. Почти против воли Лио представил, как смотрелся бы в черных лентах, сидящим на коленях, беззащитным. Самым опасным на свете.  
У них уже очень давно не получалось остаться наедине. Гера и Мейс могли урвать минутку между переездами - но он, он отвечал за все, и ему нужно было больше времени.  
\- Я пока не сталкивался ни с чем, чего бы ты не мог, - сказал Мейс и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Это была грубая лесть, но она подкупала.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Лио, ладонью отворачивая его лицо в сторону, - вы оба воняете. Душевые свободны.  
\- Ты нас дождешься? - без обиняков уточнил Гера.  
Лио представил, как они ласкают друг друга в духоте мраморной ванной.   
\- Посмотрим, - сказал Лио, - первое дежурство в шесть.  
“Вам лучше поторопиться”.  
Их как ветром сдуло, и сразу стало прохладнее. В арочное окно заглядывала луна, освещала кровать особенно выдающихся размеров. Пахло пылью и нагревшейся под дневным солнцем кожей их костюмов. В животе тянуло. Они не пробовали такого раньше: где найти время на игры, когда на кону стоят людские жизни? Но заброшенный, наполовину занесенный песком особняк находился в отдалении от городов, сюда вела развороченная гравийка, по периметру встал патруль, и ворота были заперты.  
Можно было залезть под хрупкие старые простыни и заснуть до утра - они не стали бы его тревожить.  
Можно было догнать их в ванной, перепихнуться привычно и быстро, скрадывая чужую нежность, - они были бы рады и этому.  
Но Лио пока не сталкивался с тем, чего он не смог бы сделать, и игра в слабо-не слабо не могла стать исключением.  
“Работает”, - подумал с удивлением Лио. Он не думал, что его можно поймать настолько простой уловкой.  
Он прикрыл дверь, оставляя тонкую полосу-приглашение, и присмотрелся к картинке.  
Фотографу удалось поймать тот момент, когда модель еще не успела застесняться. Она была преисполнена достоинства, выставляя свою молодость и свежесть на потеху, выставляя глупой не себя - но поколения тех, кто будет исходить желанием на ее фото. На ней были высокие сапожки на каблуке. Лио расправил на вешалке куртку и брюки; байкерские сапоги снова надел. С панталонами было сложнее. Ничего похожего в его гардеробе не имелось, копаться в хозяйских шкафах казалось отвратительным. Лио удовлетворился короткими шортами, которые ему удалось сотворить из пламени. Шорты получились черными и сидели в облипку, не оставляя простора воображению, но он справедливо рассудил, что востребованными они будут недолго. В бою решающим может стать первое впечатление, противника нужно сбить с ног - этим он руководствовался, доводя до совершенства их броню, и этому же правилу последовал сейчас.   
С ремнями пришлось повозиться дольше. Вытаскивая их из куртки и брюк, Лио успел разозлиться и разочароваться во всей затее, но беглый взгляд в расположенное за ширмой зеркало убедил его в пользе своих стараний. В лунном свете его кожа светилась без пламени; пережавшие ее полосы ремней выглядели непристойно до оскорбления. В шортах стало совсем тесно.  
Внутренний таймер отсчитывал минуты до взрыва. Лио затянул на шее тонкий ремень с воротника косухи и, поддавшись мимолетной прихоти, прикрыл его шарфом. Образ обрел законченность. Высокие сапоги рифмовались с обрезанными перчатками, говоря об опасности; шорты контрастировали с шарфом, слабо намекая на невинность обладателя.  
К этому моменту до невинности Лио было как обратно до Детройта пешком по пустыне.  
Преисполненный достоинства и темных, неизведанных желаний Лио забрался на кровать и сел на колени. Присмотрелся напоследок к карточке и чертыхнулся: в прямом белом свете на запястьях модели нарисовались массивные кандалы, которые Лио поначалу принял за ленты. Снимок был не просто порнографическим: фотограф развлекался с темой.  
Ремней у Лио больше не было.  
Лио запустил под потолок объемную сферу, высветившую окружающую его рухлядь. Комната разом стала теснее: задернутые белыми чехлами диваны и сломанные шкафы надвинулись со всех сторон. Искать здесь что-то похожее на наручники можно было до скончания веков. “Думай”, - приказал себе Лио.   
Разумеется, столь незначительной деталью можно было пренебречь.  
Лио стал тем, кем стал, не потому что он пренебрегал деталями.  
Гера и Мейс нашли снимки здесь, в главной спальне. Значит, здесь и только здесь следовало искать соответствующую атрибутику. Возиться в чужих секс-игрушках ему хотелось еще меньше, чем в копаться в чужом белье, но принцип взял верх. Лио слез с матраса и осмотрел прикроватные тумбы. Свечи, зеркала, стопки писем; коробочка пудры и флакон испарившихся духов.   
Внизу раздались голоса. По далекой лестнице заскрипели шаги.  
Лио сунулся под кровать, нащупал ветхую обитую тканью коробку и с отвращением скривился, разглядев содержимое. Все пряталось на поверхности: кружевные сорочки, сбруя из тысячи ремешков, доисторические фаллоимитаторы. Из коробки пахло табаком. Ничего похоже на наручники в ней не было - по крайней мере, на поверхности. Лезть в глубину Лио не решился бы даже в перчатках.  
Зато там были колодки. Небольшие, декоративные - потемневшая от времени дощечка с двумя отверстиями для рук. Узкая ладонь прошла внутрь без всякого труда.  
Лио с силой задвинул коробку под кровать, забрался на покрывало и отозвал шипящий под потолком шар. Стало очень темно. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы поскорее адаптироваться к освещению.  
Скрипнула дверь.  
\- И тут он говорит: без айди я тебе пиво не продам, - продолжил рассказывать какую-то увлекательную байку Гера.  
\- Охуеть, - сказал Мейс.  
\- А я говорю: у вас тут не пиво, а ослиная моча.  
\- Пресвятая дева Мария, - повторил Мейс на полтона ниже.  
Гера осекся.  
Лио медленно открыл глаза. Тактическая хитрость сработала, он снова видел ясно и четко. Все перед собой: и сломанный торшер, и шкаф с покосившейся створкой. И - боковым зрением - две темные фигуры, застывшие на доле шага, на границе жеста.   
Он повернулся вполоборота, воспроизводя позу девушки с фотографии. Потянулся поправить прядь волос, выбившуюся из-за уха; колодки тяжело обвисли на руках.  
\- Не снимай, - мгновенно отреагировал Мейс, - пожалуйста.  
\- Охуеть, - повторил за ним Гера.  
Лио обнаружил, что во рту у него сухо и язык его почти не слушается, как от ледяных пуль, угодивших в скулу.  
\- Все-таки не слабо, - сказал Мейс.  
\- Босс, - растерянно сказал Гера, - ты чего.  
Это был тот момент, когда Лио - как эффективный менеджер и фактический капитан - должен был выпрямиться, сжечь деревяшку, сковывающую его движения, и пригнуть его голову к своему паху, а потом трахать податливый рот, насаживать горлом на свой член, пока из глаз не потекут слезы, пока он не извинится не словом, но делом; потом поставить его на колени и снова трахать с двух сторон с Мейсом, или наоборот - взять Мейса на пару с прощенным Герой, а потом поменяться. Не должно было измениться только одно: Лио всегда был во власти. Он руководил процессом.  
Никогда, руководя процессом, он не испытывал того чувства, которое сковало его внутренности сейчас.  
Страх.  
Доверие.  
Любопытство.  
Никогда раньше в животе у него не разливалось слабость, которую он мог с кем-то разделить. В ушах не дребезжало на высокой ноте; слова не застывали у него на языке.  
“Подошли сюда. Оба”.  
Лио кивнул головой.  
Они подошли.  
Следуя ритуалу, приблизились с разных сторон. Мейс расположился спереди, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Гера согрел спину, ущипнул кожу на шее. Потерся щекой о платок; присвистнул.  
\- Гляди-ка, что у нас здесь.  
Мейс попытался отстраниться. Лио так сильно прикусил его губу, что Мейс вскрикнул, но все же вывернулся, замер, как молнией пораженный, глядя, как Гера распутывает платок. Наблюдая за его реакцией с близкого расстояния, Лио чувствовал, как жар усиливается, как сознание разбивается осколками. Запахло горячим металлом.  
Шарф упал рядом, пощекотал ногу шелком. Мейс засвистел Гере в тон - они вечно друг за другом повторяли, дурные попугаи. Переглянулись, обмениваясь мыслями. Их молчаливая договоренность не сулила Лио ничего хорошего. Гера подцепил ремень на шее, потянул к себе, цепкой ладонью прошелся по груди. Мейс втиснулся ближе, раздвигая ноги шире.  
\- Это то, о чем я думаю? - хрипло сказал Гера.  
\- Босс хочет, чтобы мы о нем позаботились. Правда, босс?  
Если он хоть что-то знал об их заботе, то, видимо, да.  
\- Да, - сказал Лио, - можете приступать.  
Им достаточно было одного слова.  
Они накинулись на него как ищейки, метя в шею. Один целовал сзади, его пламя было теплым, второй - спереди, от него веяло ментолом. Оба делали с его шеей что-то возмутительное, оплетая влагой своих языков его кожу и кожу ремня. По позвонкам опускалась слабость. Лио позволил ей победить, обмяк в объятии Геры. Мейс накрыл их сверху, растиснув ноги до предела, притираясь животом к животу.  
\- Посмотри, - сказал Мейс, - он в сапогах.  
\- Тебе бы в порно сниматься, босс.  
\- Я больше никогда не смогу спокойно на них смотреть.  
\- Как будто ты раньше мог.  
Непринужденно беседуя, они трогали его в четыре руки. Обводили ремни, царапали кожу между ними; тревожили соски, щекотали колени. Лио закинул увенчанные колодками руки Мейсу на плечи, прижимая ближе к себе. Терпеть жар в животе было невозможно. Он нащупал поцелуем рот Мейса и простонал туда что-то, что в его уме было похоже на приказ, но в мир вырвалось просьбой, жалобной и тянущей.  
\- Охуеть, - в очередной раз расписался в своей незамутненности Гера, - не думал, что босс умеет так мяукать.  
\- Подумай еще раз, и тебе станет нечем.  
\- Наш босс, - с уважением сказал Гера, - в такой момент еще и разговаривает.   
Он обеими руками забрался под шорты, высвободил член. Сплюнул на ладонь, погладил: небрежно, коротко. Лио насквозь прошило. Он стиснул зубы и выпрямил ноги, навалился спиной на Геру, роняя их всех на взбитые пышные подушки. Заложил ноги Мейсу на поясницу, взял в захват. Кончить хотелось так, что в ушах звенело.  
\- Мне тоже поцелуй, - потребовал Гера.   
Он навис сверху и дернул за ремень, подтягивая голову к себе. Лио задохнулся - то ли от удушья, то ли от смелости жеста. Такого они еще не делали. Так с ним себя никто не вел.  
Освежающая новизна.  
Мейс перехватил эстафету, сполз вниз и накрыл ртом его член. Они окружили его со всех сторон, взяли в кольцо, которое сжималось неизбежным острым удовольствием, губами на губах, губами на члене. Лио очень хотелось кончить - и не кончать, потому что в то мгновение, когда Мейс вытрет его сперму со рта, Лио снова нужно будет стать главным, принимать все решения и брать на себя ответственность.  
Он вытолкнул язык Геры из своего рта, коленом подвинул голову Мейса. Мейс незамедлительно направился наверх, забрался языком под ремень на ноге. Длинные волосы щекотали Лио изнанку бедра.  
Они даже дышали в унисон. Распаленные, послушные, его. Свои собственные. Лио хотел стать их частью - хотя бы ненадолго.   
\- Так чего ты хочешь, босс? - спросил Гера.  
Лио сосредоточился. Черные шорты развеялись в атомах окружающего пространства.   
Он развел ноги шире.  
\- Выбирайте, кто, - сказал Лио.  
Ему было без разницы, кто. Сейчас они как никогда сливались в одно целое.  
Мешанина губ, языков и рук поглотила его. Они не стеснялись: щипались, выкручивали соски, давили на ноги так, что было больно. Забранные колодками руки оказались над головой. На бедрах стыли следы засосов.   
\- Я умер и попал в рай.  
\- Обожди, босс еще не кончил.  
Чей-то язык щедрыми мазками вылизывал задницу, пробирался внутрь. Второй рот наделся на головку. Их руки держали крепко, так что не вырваться; Лио не пытался, но дергался так, что раскидал бы обоих, если бы не подлое удовольствие, стачивающее все его острые грани, так что он становился мягким, мягким и послушным, стелился под ними травой.  
\- Давай я.  
\- Да конечно, у тебя на меня терпения не хватает.  
\- Тогда ты.  
\- Пока вы будете договариваться, я состарюсь.  
\- Ты не успеешь. Можно я, босс?  
\- Давай уже, - выдохнул Лио.  
Он не знал, кому дал согласие, но получатель откликнулся незамедлительно. В задницу толкнулся член. Лио зажмурился, открыл глаза. Его голова лежала на коленях у Мейса. Черные патлы полоскались над лицом занавесками; он гладил пальцами щеки и лоб, следил за реакцией Лио, не отрывая взгляда.  
“Значит, Гера”.  
Гера свистяще выдохнул. От затылка до пяток пробило тревогой. Он был открыт, распахнут; ему было тепло, и больно, и немного хорошо, и Лио был рад, что не кончил раньше, потому что живот распирало удовольствием, и он знал, что может взять больше. Всегда мог.  
\- Переверни меня, - сказал он Гере.  
Гера подчинился со стоном. В четыре руки они помогли ему встать на колени; колени подкашивались, им приходилось держать его на весу, пока Лио разбирался с руками и ногами, избавлялся от неудобных колодок, искал что-то губами.  
\- Вот теперь точно умер, - сказал Мейс и направил свой член ему в рот.  
\- Блядь, - согласился с ним Гера, удерживая Лио за бедра.  
Он растянулся между ними звенящей тетивой, волной чистого света. С члена капало на покрывало. Они трахали его с двух сторон, не давая отдыха: стоило завершиться одному движению, как начиналось другое, распиравшее его и лишавшее мыслей, воли, дыхания. Ровно так, как нужно. Они всегда понимали, что ему нужно, с первого раза; они ждали терпеливо, и он явил им свою милость. Член Мейса норовил вырваться изо рта, член Геры натирал что-то внутри, и это было так уместно, так приятно, что Лио стонал - за котят они оба потом ответят, а сейчас он мог позволить себе любые звуки, и он не сдерживался.   
\- Классные ремни, - поделился наблюдением Гера, - за них так удобно держаться.  
Он подтягивал ремни на бедрах выше, вцепившись в них как в парашютные стропы. Они падали, падали, падали все вместе; Мейс утер пот со лба Лио и слюну с его подбородка, сказал буднично: “я уже сейчас”, Гера переложил правую руку на член, стиснул и ответил: “сначала босс”. Задница Лио громко ударилась о его пах.  
Гера наклонился, вколачиваясь глубже, мучая Лио короткими плотными толчками, притянул Мейса к себе. Они целовались наверху, над ним; в нем стало скользко и гладко, снаружи были влажные соленые звуки, а вокруг него был ритм, которому не может сопротивляться ничто на свете, и Лио подчинился, выпустил из рта и член, и бессильный стон, додрочил Мейсу рукой, впервые не в огне чувствуя, что его не существует, а есть только удовольствие и только боль.  
Он не мог стать их частью. Даже они не могли быть частью друг друга, но они были, и вместе с ними он мог к этому прикоснуться. Сгорая горячей сверхновой звездой, гадая, будет ли у него так же, как сейчас у них. Так, чтобы громко и влажно, и читать мысли, и продолжать движения в унисон, и держаться за руки, стискивая его между собой, пока он корчится, простреленный навылет чем-то непереносимым и сильным; сильнее, чем даже он сам.  
(Спойлер: да).


End file.
